


One Prisioners Prison

by wanderlustlover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows the whole time he has the Mirror of Erised that time is coming to close and he doesn't belong there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Prisioners Prison

Harry knows as he goes to class, doodling in the margins their faces, that nothing else in the entire world matters. He sits through those classes because if he doesn't someone will figure out he's gone missing, and once they've figured out their "superstar" who should not be allowed to just be the boy he wants to be is gone missing, someone will find out about his discovery.

Once that happens they will take it from him.

Harry knows as he walks with Ron, making jokes and trading cards, or with Hermione, chatting about homework and class work, that he can not let on that none of this matters any more. He can not let them know their words have become sand swirling around him like he's trapped with a hour glass that he feels is running out faster than he can keep it in his hands.

Once that happens they will take them from him.

Harry knows as he sits before the mirror that his life should matter, should fill him with substance and dreams, longing and pushing him forward to be the person they all see him to be. He knows that sitting here makes him a prisoner and has him giving up all his parents sacrificed to let him have. He knows he is his own prisoner, but he longs to stay because he knows this can't go forever. .

Once that happens they will take his parents from him.

Harry knows as suddenly as he hears Dumbledore's voice talking to him from the dark stillness of the room that that it is ending. He looks to that gaunt face with it's twinkling eyes, before his gaze shifts again to the mirror. He longs to feel his mothers face and to breathe her scent, to touch his fathers' glasses and ruffle his hair. He longs to know that tomorrow night he'll be able to find this room, but he knows he has to leave now.

Once that happens they will take the mirror from him.


End file.
